Digital Valentine
by Kid Eternity
Summary: Who says artificially intelligent sentient beings can't love? Certainly not me, which is why I just had the urge to give Nicole her moment. R&R please


It was another usual day in New Mobotropolis for Nicole, going through cyberspace and managing her databanks while trying to balance out her schedule for any unexpected events for both her and/or Sally, but so far, the morning itself was uneventful.

After about an hour or so, a sudden feeling to take a stroll around the city overwhelmed her and considering all of the work she had done. she just needed it. Quickly assuming her nanite body with a sleeveless purple shirt, jeans and a baseball cap; purple being her favorite color, she leaves the computer lab with a (still) asleep Dmitri.

After a few a minutes in the park, she began to notice something different about her surroundings. Almost everyone she saw was either cuddling up or holding each other's hands; which she immediately recognized as being attributed to romantic interaction.

Curious as always, she began to survey the behavioral patterns of everyone within range, citing what could be causing such unnecessary display of affection; when suddenly it hit her.

It was the 14th of February; which is of course recognized by almost everyone as Valentine's Day; with the exception of Nicole who was still a bit slow in catching on to the holiday.

Losing interest, she moved on until she stopped by Uncle Chuck's Chili Dogs where she expectedly found Sonic and Sally enjoying a date together, "Hey guys, having fun?"

The two immediately motioned for her to take a seat with them, "Oh you know, the usual, Sonic being cheap as always" Sally said in an almost jokingly manner,

"Why Sal, I'm offended by that remark, aren't I treating you well enough?" Sonic said in an equally mocking tone,

"Well Sonic always has been tight with his wallet," Nicole supported Sally,

Both girls laughed while the hedgehog grinned in embarrassment, "What about you Nicole, are you planning on going out with a special somebody of your own?"

"Oh Sonic, you know that is virtually impossible for me given that I am but a physical amalgamation of nanites playing host to an artificially intelligent and sentient entity; which is myself," Nicole replied delightedly,

"Whoa! Take it easy on the million dollar vocabulary!" Sonic said exasperatedly,

"Ha! She really got you on that one, huh Sonic?" Sally said after sipping some soda,

"But come on Nix, haven't you ever thought of going out with someone? Not to the point of going steady of course, but just for a good time," Sonic said after taking a bite out of his chili dog,

"Hmm, that really hasn't occurred to me before, yet I find the entire concept of "going out"" on a date with someone to be highly irrelevant at best. I have an excess of duties to address for the team; not to mention the entire foundation of New Mobotropolis, so I can't possibly make any time for such trivial matters,"

"What did I say about using expensive words?" Sonic asked annoyingly,

"Give her a break Sonic, she's right, why _would_ Nicole waste her time going on a date?" Sally said with a suggestive grin on her face, which made Nicole almost feel left out,

"Well, if you two are busy chugging down sodas and cholesterol filled foodstuffs, I'll be at the computer lab doing…computer…stuff-whatever!" and with that the nanites that composed her body dissolved back into the ground, while Sonic and Sally glanced amusingly at each other,

_At the lab_...

"Whew! That was close!" Nicole said as she reconstituted her body. The lab was full of supercomputers for Nicole to work with, providing her with a substantial amount of processing power for even the most challenging of tasks, with the addition of a bio-mechanical severed head of an echidna to help her out,

"So how was your day child?" Dmitri said nonchalantly,

"Oh, the usual Dmitri, taking a walk around the city, talked with some friends, you know, that kind of stuff,"

"Well if you have concluded attending to your "stuff", we have valuable time and labor to expend on,"

"Of course Dmitri, let us begin!"

_After two hours_…

"Well that was productive, have you finished on your part there Dmitri?" Nicole said as she turned to his side of the room,

"A mere formality, nothing to be concerned about, but I must say this is an impressive operation you have here Nicole, even after my stay here for a mere 3 weeks," Dmitri replied,

Nicole raised an eyebrow at his remark, sensing a bit of philandering in his words if only by the slightest; it was enough to make her wonder if he had meant more than just to compliment her,

"So…do you have any plans for today Nicole?" Dmitri suddenly asked,

"Plans? Well…no, I don't think so, why?" Nicole replied timidly,

"You forget, I am not entirely inept of the current undertakings the citizens are indulging due to the significance of this day, as I have observed their behavior to be particularly…impractical,"

"I'm well aware of that Dmitri and no, I have no such plans," Nicole smiled at him,

"Hmm, perhaps it would be best for you to rest for now my dear," Dmitri said with a concerned tone,

"Maybe you're right Dmitri," and with that, her body once again dissipated,

Once she was back into her data form, she spent another few minutes to explore more of her systems before uploading herself back into Sally's PDA, only to be hindered by a sudden surge of energy,

"Hmm...? Hello, is someone there?" she inquired;no reply,

She scanned her surroundings, only to see nothing but raw data being streamlined across the mainframe, "_Probably nothing_," she deducted, only for a voice to call out to her,

"Nicole!"

Startled, she looked around to find the source, only to be surprised by Dmitri suddenly appearing before her, although she wasn't quite sure if it was him at all.

He looked younger; _much_ younger than he usually appeared, only this time without his cybernetics and sporting a handsome black suit with a corsage by his breast pocket,

"Dmitri, What on Mobius?" went Nicole's reaction,

"Is this too much? Apparently I assumed this was what people considered style nowadays," Dmitri said embarrassingly with a grin on his face,

Nicole couldn't believe what she was seeing; let alone what he was doing, "What exactly is all of this for?"

"Just a simple gesture of my gratitude for tolerating the likes of me child, the least that I can do at such short notice," Dmitri replied while adjusting his collar,

"Well…I…what is it that you intend to do…exactly?" Nicole said nervously,

"I believe it is customary for a man to pay court to a woman during Valentine's Day, if only for the opportunity to socialize and partake in leisure, provided the latter does not mind of course," Dmitri explained while holding out his hand to her,

"Well…," Nicole hesitated for a few seconds before taking his hand in turn, only for her appearance to change immediately upon contact.

Her clothes gradually transformed from the casual shirt and jeans to a purple silk spaghetti strap dress with an indigo scarf wrapped around her neck, evening gloves and purple high-heeled shoes, with her hair arranged into a neatly smoothed out ponytail with tiny, slightly curled side burns and crimson red lipstick.

To be quite frank, she looked drop-dead gorgeous.

"H-How…?" she was slightly taken aback by the sudden alteration,

"The ability to manipulate data and mold it accordingly to one's will is but a minor convention I had no difficulty of growing accustomed to. Now please, will you allow me the honor?"

Once again Nicole hesitated, but upon seeing Dmitri's earnest smile, she couldn't help but smile back and take his hand.


End file.
